memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Doug Davey
Douglas W. Davey, or simply Doug Davey, is an Emmy Award-winning sound re-recording mixer who has worked on , , , and . He also contributed his mixing skills to the video games Star Trek: Borg and Star Trek: Klingon. For his work on Star Trek, Davey received Emmy Award nominations and wins for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Series and Cinema Audio Society Award wins and nominations for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing for a Television Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Jerry Clemans * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Chris Haire, Alan Bernard, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with William Gocke, Richard L. Morrison, and Chris Haire * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Richard L. Morrison Outside of Star Trek, Davey has worked on such television series as Challenge of the GoBots (1984-1985), I'll Fly Away (1992-1993), Baywatch (1994-1996), Baywatch Nights (1995), Everwood (2005-2006), The Evidence (2006), Eli Stone (2008), The Unit (2006-2009), ER (2002-2009), L.A. Crash (2009), and Miami Medical (2010). He received his first Emmy Award nomination in 1984 for the work he did on an episode of Falcon Crest (shared with Chris Haire). Nineteen years later, he won an Emmy Award for the ER episode "Chaos Theory". His feature film sound mixing credits include the science fiction film Night of the Comet (1984, starring Robert Beltran), the horror film The Stepfather (1987, starring Terry O'Quinn), the comedy Ski Patrol (1990, featuring Ray Walston), the thriller Zandalee (1991, featuring Ian Abercrombie and Zach Galligan), the drama The Only Thrill (1997, starring Sharon Lawrence), the comedy Picking Up the Pieces (2000, featuring Andy Dick), the romance Lovely & Amazing (2001, with Michael Nouri), and the television thriller The Glow (2002). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – Re-Recording Mixer, CAS ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Effect Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer External link * Category:Sound department Category:Video game production staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:CAS Award nominees Category:CAS Award winners